Rin's Wish
by Raven Beauty
Summary: *Complete*Rin makes a wish 10 years ago to stay with Sess forever....she now makes another wish.what could it be and does it come true.Read and Review please.short and sweet story


Well I'm really bored and its the weekend and I got this story in my head while watching Inuyasha....and if I dont type it out it will be stuck in my head all day everyday till I write it....I know I need to be writing on my other stories but I dont have ideas for them so heres a new one....  
Oh and the first part is the show number 66 or 68 dont remember but if your a huge Inuyasha fan your get it.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken where walking down a path one night. Rin was only seven and didn't fully understand why Sesshomaru was always making them walk. She knew better not to ask questions and just walk along with him all that mattered to her is him there with her.  
She always hated it when he would go off and leave her with the baka Jaken. He always got on her nerves with him always yelling SESSHOMARU-SAMA SESSHOMARU-SAMA. Most of the time she just ignored him. She knew Sesshomaru was off to fight someone by the name of Inuyasha she wasn't sure who that might be but she didn't worry about that. She was just glad to see Sesshomaru's face when he returned.  
As she walked she looked up at the stars and noticed the moon was almost gone. Across the sky a shoot of light crossed the sky.  
"A shooting star!" Rin shouted. "I must make a wish." *I wish to stay with Sesshomaru forever.*  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
10 years later  
Ten long years have passed, but to Rin it was nothing. Rin was now a woman. Tall, slim, long black hair that she put up with a ribbon most of the time. Jaken had died five years ago. She doesn't know how (it was when Sesshomaru was off fighting, she imagined he got in the way or something). She didn't miss him at all. She hated thinking like that but if you spent five minutes with him you would kill him yourself.  
Rin was lying down on the grass looking up at the stars. Thinking about all she has went through with her beloved Sesshomaru. For the past four years Rin thought about him 24/7, nothing else would be on her mind. Just the thoughts and images of Sessehomaru. How she wanted to tell him about her true feelings. But how do you tell a demon your true feelings knowing all their going to say is. Well, in Sesshomaru's case he would just look at you. Possiable give you a nod and walk off.  
  
Sesshomaru walked up behind her looking down on the face that he's seen change into a beautiful woman for ten years.  
"Hi, Sesshomaru!" Rin said cheerfully with a smile on her face.  
Sesshomaru just stared and made a sort of moaning sound. His way of saying hi.  
Rin sat up pulling her knees up to her. She patted the space next to her. Sesshomaru sat down looking straight ahead. All Rin could see was his profile.  
*He's so beautiful. For ten years he has looked the same not one wrinkle of age. How can he do this to me. Sit there, not knowing how much I love him. How much I just want him to grab me and hold me. Just one time.*  
Rin's cheerful face turned to a depressing frown.  
"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru said looking out of the corner of his eye.  
"I'm just thinking." She put on a fake smile and turned her head to hide a little tear go down her left cheek.  
Rin looked up at the sky. A shooting star streamed over the sky.  
"A shooting star!" Rin closed her eyes and thought carefully of a wish. *I wish Sesshomaru could show some loving emotion towards me*  
"Why do you do that?"   
"To make a wish."  
"Do they ever work?"  
"Yes! I made a wish ten years ago and its still happening."  
Sesshomaru stared at Rin for a while then pushed himself off the ground.  
"You need to get some rest. We are going to leave as soon as the sun rises."  
"Okay, night."  
Sesshomaru nod his head and walked off.  
*I can only hope the wish comes true.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning Rin and Sesshomaru woke up bright and early. They ate a quick breakfast and was on there jounry. Rin didn't know where they were going. She didn't really care anyways.   
Rin was walking behind a few feet from him (as she always did). See stared at his long silver hair. For years she just wanted to run her hand through that hair. At first she thought it was a bit weird to think that way but now she felt as though if she didn't do it now she would go crazy.  
She quickly ran up and moved her hand close to the hair then jerked back.   
*What would he think if I did that.* Rin thought *Maybe he would just look at me and just turn around and start walking again.* A smile ran across her face. *Yeah, thats what he'll do.*  
She moved her hand to his hair and combed her fingers through it slowly. Sesshomaru abrutly stopped and turned around.  
"Sorry." Rin said putting her head down.  
"Why did you do that?"  
*Damn it, this isn't suppose to happen.*  
"There was a bug in your hair."  
Sesshomaru gave a blank stare and turned back around and contuinued walking.  
Rin wiped her forehead. *That was close.*  
  
Thirty minutes has past, or so. Rin didn't really know. She was just trying to think of something to think about besides Sesshomaru, which was virtually immposiable.  
*I have to tell him how I feel. No! That's a bad thing to do. Well, why not all he'll do is give me his famous blank stare and forget about it, or at least not mention it again. OH god, but what if I tell him then he'll get mad that someone is showing him emotions and get rid of me. Leave me for good.* Rin started pulling at her hair.  
"WHAT TO DO!" Rin screamed. Her cheeks began to blush she just realized she said that out loud. Sesshomaru didn't stop walking but looked behind him, and turned back around. Rin let out a long sigh.  
*What to do?*  
  
A hour later Rin stopped where she was at and began to speak.  
"Sesshomaru," Rin nerviously said rubbing her hands.  
Sesshomaru turned around.  
"I need to talk to you."  
"Speak then." Sesshomaru crossed his arms.  
Rin's heart raced, she could feel her self sweating, and she felt as though her mouth couldn't move.  
"I-I-I L-O-O-O-V"  
"What are you trying to say?"  
Rin's breathing began to quicken.  
*Okay on three. 1-2-2 and half-3*  
"SESSHOMARU I LOVE YOU!" Rin tried to stop herself in mid sentence but it just flowed out. She quickly covered her mouth and blush a shade of red.  
Rin couldn't help but stare at him. He didn't move his expressions didn't change he just stood there with his arms crossed.   
Rin felt like going into tears. She was scared of what he might say, and what he might not.  
Sesshomaru lowered his arms and walked slowly over to her. She didn't know what to expect. But what came next she really didn't expect in her whole life.   
Sesshomaru wrapped his arms tightly around her almost to where she couldn't breathe. But she didn't mind.  
"Sesshomaru." Rin said softly.  
"I know you do." Was the only words he said. "As do I."  
Rin was so happy her eyes were filled with tears. How long she thought of this simple moment and all she had to do was wish on a star.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Pretty dumb, huh? Well, please reviews....I'm dissapointed on how it turned out but it was a quick story so if someone wants to flame me I understand (Even though I wish they wouldn't) 


End file.
